Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to employ various dressing designs for applications to wounds. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,784 by Gluck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,357 by Hessner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,909 by Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,764 by Gilman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,751 by Gibbins, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,697,261 by Soerens, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,889 by Sigurjonsson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,714,183 by Caskey, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0027366 by De Silva Macedo, Jr., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0135726 by Munro, et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/0127283 by Watson, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/0142522 by Filippova, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. RE 42,755 E by Molan. While these various wound dressings may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a new and improved super absorbent, honey bearing composite wound dressing having super absorbency with intelligent management of wound exudates where the honey in the honey bearing areas of the wound dressing is delivered to a wound treatment area under force of exudates in the wound treatment area flowing from the wound treatment area into the composite dressing and then be transferred to and collected in a super absorbent material.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.